Pink Ribbon
by doubleliscool
Summary: For Breast Cancer Awareness Month. When Abby is diagnosed with Breast Cancer her 'family', especially Gibbs is there to help. How far will Gibbs go to help his little girl? Also, who else will be diagnosed. Abby/ Gibbs Father/ Daughter.
1. Chapter 1-Tell

It was Friday, but it was far from normal for Gibbs' team. They had noticed on Monday that Abby had been acting strange. She was acting…sad. She wouldn't listen to her music loud; she barely drank her Calf POW; the only things that hadn't changed were her attire. She wouldn't even focus on her work, she kept zoning out. Tim, Ziva, Tony, Ducky, Palmer, even Director Shepard had asked Gibbs about it, but he didn't know what was wrong.

Gibbs was sitting at his desk and he was just about to finish up. Everyone else had left besides him. It was around 10 and he was about to leave for his date with a red head named Judy. He was happy to be going out on this date and he couldn't wait to finish his paper work. Finally he finished and he started to read it over, when suddenly a soft voice interrupted him.

"Hey Gibbs," Abby said softly. Gibbs looked up to see Abby standing in front of his desk, fidgeting with her hands. She had a nervous, but determined look on her face, but her eyes showed fear.

"Need something, Abs?" Gibbs said taking off his glasses and putting them on his desk. He looked up at her.

"Uh…Are-are you busy?" Abby asked.

"No Abs, I'm not busy," Gibbs said, totally forgetting about his date and bringing his total attention to her.

"Can we talk?"

"Sure Abs. What do we need to talk about?"

"Just…I need to talk to you."

"Is it important?"

Abby simply nodded with her eyes fixed on the floor. Gibbs stood up from his desk and they both walked to the elevator. Abby held his hand as they walked. She wasn't her cheery self, now she reminded Gibbs of a scared child. They walked in the elevator and as soon as the doors closed, Gibbs shut it off. They were completely alone.

"Abs? Something you want to tell me?" Gibbs asked.

"Gibbs I-…I…I'm…Gibbs I-," Abby couldn't say it. She shook her head.

"Forget it," Abby said shaking her head, "I can't do it." She turned back on the elevator. Gibbs shut it back off. Abby took a shuddered breath and she looked to the floor.

"Abby, what's going on?"

"I can't tell you," Abby said.

"Why? Why can't you tell me?" Gibbs was worried.

"I just can't."

"Why can't you?" Gibbs asked.

"I can't say it," Abby basically whispered. She was holding back tears. Gibbs grabbed her hands and held them in front of her.

"Can you sign it?"

"Only if you promise me something."

"Okay."

"Promise…promise me that… that you'll love me and help me no-no matter what." Gibbs sighed and kissed her forehead.

"I thought you already knew that." Abby promptly started to cry and she buried her face in Gibbs' shoulder. He put his arms around her and slightly swayed her to calm her. He didn't know what was wrong, but he knew that it was serious. He didn't ask her why she was crying; he didn't try to rush her; he just let her cry until she felt that she could continue with the conversation. After a couple minutes she pulled herself together and she pulled away. Gibbs cupped her cheek and wiped away a couple stray tears. He kissed her forehead and Abby took a breath.

'I found something out on Monday,' Abby signed.

"Okay, what did you find out Abby?" Gibbs asked.

'I…my doctor told me that I…," Abby struggled signing it, 'I had an ultrasound done and I…'

"I can't sign it," Abby said, "I can't even get up enough courage to tell you! I'm such a coward! Why can't I work up the nerve to tell you! You'd help me! I know that! Why can't I tell-," Gibbs covered her mouth with his hand.

"Abby," Gibbs said calmly, "You know that I will always help you no matter what. You know that I would do anything for you. You know that I will always love you no matter what. You know that I would protect you from anything. Now, when I remove my hand you will tell me what is going on, okay?"

Abby nodded.

"Good," Gibbs said removing his hand. He gently grabbed her upper arms in attempt to get her to look him in the eyes.

"Abby?" Gibbs said waiting.

"I can't do it," Abby said crying.

"Do what?"

"Tell you." Gibbs sighed and wiped her tears away.

"Come on, Abby," Gibbs said turning back on the elevator and taking her hand, "Let's go for a walk."

"Why?"

"It'll clear your mind and then we can talk."

"Alright," Abby said, as he escorted her to his car. When they got in the car Abby was silent and nervous, so Gibbs started to talk with her about other things, things that would make her smile. Then when they got to the park they started to walk on the path that was through the nice foresty area. No one else was there and it was calming and relaxing. They walked hand in hand in silence for a little while, until they came to lake. It was beautiful! The moon and stars were reflecting on the water and it made Abby smile. Abby sat on a huge rock formation that was on the water. She sat on the edge so her feet would dangle off the edge. Gibbs sat next to her and looked at the water.

"Hey Gibbs," Abby said looking at the water, "If I were to ever die while working at NCIS would you replace me with another Gothic forensic scientist?"

"No. No one could replace you," Gibbs said, "But I would not hire another Goth because I think that I would miss you too much." Gibbs started to think that this whole thing was about insecurity.

"Oh," Abby said softly, "You would miss me?"

"Yes. There isn't a person at NCIS who wouldn't." Abby nodded, but with her eyes still focused on the water.

"Is death scary?" Gibbs had to chuckle.

"Abby, you're the one who is obsessed with death. Why are you asking me?"

"Because I'm scared…of death."

"Are your nightmares back? Is that what this is about?"

"Gibbs when I die-."

"Abby, you will outlive me, so I won't be around when you die."

"Oh, but you will," Abby said with a small chuckle. Gibbs started to get scared.

"Abby, are you suicidal?" Abby looked at him and shook her head.

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes," Abby said laughing.

"Good…because I can't lose you," Gibbs said smirking. Abby stopped laughing.

"You know I love you, right?" Abby said.

"Yeah, I love you, too. And right now you're scaring me, so could you tell me what's wrong?"

"I'm…I have…umm…This is hard."

"Abby. Tell me."

"I'm trying, but I um…"

"Abby, the suspense is killing me. Tell me."

"You won't think of me any differently or you won't get mad?"

"No I won't. I promise. Just tell me."

"Okay here it goes…," Abby said nervously, "I have…cancer."

"W-w-what?" Gibbs stuttered, "You have…"

"Yeah. Breast cancer to be exact."


	2. Chapter 2-Help

"_You won't think of me any differently or you won't get mad?"_

"_No I won't. I promise. Just tell me."_

"_Okay here it goes…," Abby said nervously, "I have…cancer."_

"_W-w-what?" Gibbs stuttered, "You have…"_

"_Yeah. Breast cancer to be exact."_

With hearing those six words, Gibbs felt like crying. He couldn't believe it! I mean, this was Abby! Abby of all people! Abby was his girl! He just wanted to break down, but he knew he had to be strong for her because she needed him now more than ever before.

Abby saw the sadness and fear in his eyes. Two emotions she had never seen him hold. Abby knew in that moment that Gibbs was just as scared as she was. Before, she was afraid that he wouldn't help her and he'd just walk away. She had been afraid that he wouldn't want to deal with it. Now she felt stupid for thinking that. Gibbs sighed and he wrapped her in a hug and he kissed the top of her head. When she pulled away he looked her in the eye.

"Are you…is this…," he didn't know what to ask.

"I'll tell you everything," Abby said.

"I'm listening."

"The doctors want me to do chemo and some other stuff."

"And?"

"I don't think I'll do it." Then Gibbs did something he never did before…he head slapped her…hard. Abby recovered from shock and looked at him.

"Ow!" she said.

"You're getting treatment! Understood?"

Abby nodded, making Gibbs smile and kiss her temple.

"Good, because I love you too much to lose you." Abby smiled.

"Love you, too," she said smiling. Gibbs kissed her forehead.

"I wanna talk to you more about this."

"Okay." Gibbs' phone started to ring and he shut it off, ignoring the call.

"Shouldn't you get that?" Abby asked.

"Nope."

"Why? What if it's important?"

"Nothing's more important than this," Gibbs said, with a slight smile. Abby gave him a sweet little smile and she snuggled closer to him. She was still terrified, but she knew that Gibbs had her back.

"It's not terminal, right?" Gibbs asked. Abby looked into his eyes and saw the fear.

"No, if I do chemo there's a good chance I'll live."

"A good chance?" That definitely wasn't good enough for him.

"Well…with cancer you never know."

"You'll be fine."

"How do you know?" Abby asked with a breaking voice.

"You do not have permission to die."

"True." Abby said with a smile and a soft chuckle.

"I wanna help you, Abby," Gibbs said seriously.

"Good, because I'm going to need you."

"Anything I can do, Abs. Absolutely anything."

"Well…the doctor is meeting with me for treatment plans before we proceed and…she said that I should bring a family member for moral support and to help me, and you-you're the only family I have so…will you come with me?"

"Sure Abs. I will do whatever you need me to do."

"Thank you," Abby said, then leaned up and kissed his check.

"When's the appointment?"

"Monday at 12."

"Okay."

"Oh! And could you not tell anyone? I don't want anyone to know yet. I don't want to worry anyone."

"Okay. You at least told Ducky, right?"

"No."

"Abby, why didn't you tell him? He could help." Her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Gibbs…it took me all week to finally get enough courage to tell you. I don't think I can handle telling the team."

"They're all going to find out eventually."

"I know. I was so scared about this and I needed to talk to someone, but I didn't know how I could tell anyone."

"How did Kyle react when you told him?"

"I don't know how he'll react."

"You didn't tell him?"

She shook her head.

"Who have you told so far, Abs?"

"You."

"And…"

"That's it. I'm not close to Luca anymore. I only just met Kyle. I don't have any other family besides you…and-and the team, but mostly you. You're all I got." Gibbs sighed and kissed her forehead.

"Come on, Abs. You're coming with me tonight."

Abby smiled and nodded. They stood up and Gibbs escorted her out of the park and to his car. Gibbs drove her to his house and when they walked in Abby yawned.

"You need to sleep, Abs," Gibbs said.

"Okay," Abby said tiredly. Gibbs led her upstairs and put her in the guest room. Then he walked out and came back with one of his sweatshirts. He tossed it to her and walked out. He came back a couple minutes later and she was in his shirt, looking in the mirror, taking her hair out of her ponytails. Then she sat on the bed and he sat next to her.

"Goodnight, Abs," Gibbs said, pulling back to covers to let her under. Then he kissed her forehead.

"Thanks Gibbs…for everything," Abby said drifting off to sleep, as her eye lids slid closed.

Gibbs walked down stairs and he sat on the couch. He couldn't shake the feeling he forgot something. Then he remembered: His date! He pulled out his phone and turned it on. 25 missed calls. Then he heard a car pull up. Then he heard a car door slam. Then his door opened.

"Jethro! You have better be dead!" Judy yelled.

"Judy," Gibbs said, "Something came up and I completely forgot."

"What was so important that you forgot?" Judy asked harshly.

"Something happened with a friend of mine and she needed help."

"She?! Oh, I see how it is."

"No, it's not like that."

"Tell me about her. What's she like? How old is she? What shade of red is her hair?"

"I'm not having this conversation right now."

"Oh yes you are! What was so important that she needed your help?" Gibbs wasn't going to tell her because he promised Abby he wouldn't tell anyone.

"It's none of your business," Gibbs said.

"Oh, but it is!" she got louder.

"Could you keep your voice down?"

"Why? Is she here?" she saw his facial expression, "She is here."

"Yes."

"What? Are you cheating on me?"

"What? No!"

"Then why is she here? Is she family?"

"Yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes she is family."

"Really?" she asked sardonically.

"Yeah."

"Who is she? A sister? Oh! Wait you don't have one! A niece? You're an only child! So tell me Jethro, how is she magically related to you?"

"Daughter."

"W-what?"

"She's my daughter."

"Jethro…I uh…I didn't…I didn't know."

"Well, now you do."

"I'm sorry," Judy said, "Look, I should go. I'll call you and we can reschedule." Judy walked out.

Abby was upstairs and she heard the entire conversation. She was smiling and she couldn't stop. Quickly she closed her eyes and pretended to be asleep when she heard Gibbs walking up the stairs. He opened her door to check on her and he smiled slightly when he saw her sleeping. Gibbs walked over to her and he sat on the edge of her bed and he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Goodnight Abby," Gibbs said.

"Goodnight Daddy," Abby said with a devilish smirk on her face. Gibbs chuckled and went downstairs.

Gibbs grabbed his laptop that he rarely ever used and was tricked into getting by Abby. She convinced him to get one by telling him all the stuff he could do and how greatly it would benefit her if she could use a laptop when she was over his house. Gibbs got it to make her happy. Gibbs went on the internet and started looking up information on breast cancer. Then it occurred to him that there were many different types. He didn't want to wake Abby to ask her, but the suspense was killing him. He went into her room and he stood in the doorway.

"Abs? You awake?" Gibbs whispered.

"Yeah," she said. Gibbs walked over to her and he sat on the edge of the bed and she flicked on the lamp and she sat up.

"What's up?" she asked.

"What type do you have?"

"Invasive Ductal Carcinoma. Why?"

"No reason."

"Gibbs…you wouldn't wake me up in the middle of the night to ask me a question for no reason. What's up?"

"Just reading up on some things."

"You're scared, aren't you?"

"Just don't wanna lose you, Abs," Gibbs said. Abby sat up on her knees and she hugged him from the side and she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"I'll be okay," she said. Gibbs put his hand over her hands, which were on his chest.

"What stage is yours at?" Abby suddenly became very still. She sighed and kissed his cheek.

"You're not going to sleep, are you?" Abby asked.

"Nope."

"Okay. Well, I can't sleep, so let's do research together." Abby got up and she went downstairs with Gibbs.

"What stage?"

"It doesn't matter," Abby mumbled.

"Yes. Yes it does."

"Okay, before I tell you…how much have you read on the stages?"

"I read about all of them."

"Okay…okay, before I tell you. Promise, promise me that you won't freak out."

"Okay."

"3C."

"Oh God."

"The doctor wants me to do a couple different treatments and he said that I have a pretty good chance at surviving."

"A pretty good chance? What does that even mean?! A pretty good chance?! I wanna hear that you're definitely going to survive!"

"Well I can't tell you that!"

"Why not!"

"Because I might not!" With that it finally sunk…for both of them. "I-I might not make it," Abby said finally realizing fully, "I may not make it to see 30. I-I-I might die." Tears suddenly filled her eyes and Gibbs was right at her side. He pulled her close and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll help you through it Abs," Gibbs whispered in her hair, "You can make it. I know you can…and I'll help you. I'll do anything for you. You will see 30."

"What would I do without you?" Abby said, sniffling away a tear.

"I was just about to ask you that," Gibbs whispered.

That morning Gibbs made Abby her favorite breakfast; chocolate chip pancakes and over easy eggs, with a side of turkey bacon and a slice of grape fruit with a tall glass of orange juice. Abby was in heaven the entire meal.

"This was so good!" Abby exclaimed, "I should make you do this every day." Gibbs chuckled.

"So…," Abby started, "Judy sounds like a real keeper. 'Jethro! You better be dead!' Such a delight." They both started laughing.

"All women are the same Abby. They're all crazy." Abby looked at him and he immediately started to take it back.

"That's um…that's not what I meant," Gibbs said. Abby decided to have some fun.

"Oh, so I'm crazy," Abby said.

"No! No, no you are not crazy."

"Because I'm not a woman?"

"Yes. No!" He caught himself.

"Oh, so what am I? A squirrel?"

"Abby!"

"I'm starting to see why you've been married so many times."

"Abs," Gibbs warned. She started laughing.

"Relax. I'm only messing."

"I know." Abby's cell started to ring. She answered it.

"Hello?" Abby said, "Yes, Mr. Madison…What?...No!...Why?...Fine!" Abby hung up.

"Ugg!" Abby growled, "Men are idiots!" she looked at Gibbs, "Don't start!"

"What happened?"

"My landlord is evicting me."

"Why?"

"He's selling the building and the people who are buying it are going condo! I can't afford a condo! My rent was $950! Condos are like 2 maybe 3 grand! I can't do that! Plus I'm going to be missing work a lot because of getting treatment," Abby let out a frustrated grunt and she let her head fall in her hands.

"When do you have to be out?"

"By the end of the month, so in two weeks."

"Abby," Gibbs said, pulling her hands out of her face, "I already told you that I was going to help you with anything that you may need. You can stay here."

"Really? You-you'd do that for me?"

"Of course Abs. Just don't bring your coffin. I don't want to ever think about you in that thing."

"Don't worry. Ever since I got diagnosed I've been sleeping on my couch."

"We'll get through this Abs. Everything will work out." Gibbs leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Everything will work out."


End file.
